If an operating error of the motor vehicle and/or of a drive system of the motor vehicle occurs, there is a switchover to a limited operation of the drive system.
Drive systems of modern motor vehicles are regularly protected from damage by safety measures. The safety measures may be for example a limitation of a torque generated by the drive system, of a rotational speed of the drive system and/or of a velocity of the motor vehicle. These safety measures are taken as soon as a management system of the drive system detects an operating error of the drive system. The drive system may comprise for example an internal combustion engine and/or an electric motor.